Ryu Kosuke
Ryu Kosuke (りゅうこうすけ, Ryū kōsuke) is a Demon Slayer and the Former Member of the Twelve Demon Moons. He's Dante Satoshi's mentor and trains him to become a Demon Slayer. Ryu Kosuke is a wielder of the Breath of Elements Style. Appearance Ryu's most distinguishing feature is his spiky orange hair, a trait he has been ridiculed about for years on end. He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin, yellow eyes, and black sclera. Since becoming a Demon Slayer he's become noticeably more muscular, wears the standard kimono, with the addition of a strap across his chest. Initially, it was a thick brown belt to hold his saber sheath. Ryu wears a demonic skull-like mask with red markings on his left side of his mask to cover his human face and his demon marking. His Demon appearance, It has two pairs of wings, and the horns on top of the head are now longer. The chest and head glow with incandescent orange but sometimes he changed the orange to the rainbow for the elements of nature, and the whole body is wreathed in demonic flames. The solid parts of the body seem to be a combination of metal and black demonic stone: any areas of exposed "skin" are covered in square scales. Personality Ryu is the most distinguishing features are his maniacal laughter and psychotic smiling. He is brutal, arrogant, disrespectful, murderous, and sadistic. Ryu is calm but stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive. Despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him, he attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image. He generally keeps his face set in a near-permanent scowl, with his eyebrows drawn together. His outspoken, hot-headed demeanor is a trait Ichigo himself has acknowledged, and if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back. He coldly refers to his teachers as "instructors". He is genuinely compassionate and empathetic towards others, promising to bring Plus flowers and a toy plane, or soothing others when they become upset. Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities: * Enhanced sense of sight: '''After his training, Ryu developed an ability to see a sharp and incredibly sensitive sense of sight. He can see Demon and Humans far away from where he was at. '' '' * '''Enhanced sense of hearing: '''Ryu has a heightened sense of hearing, allowing him to detect danger from even the faintest of sounds. He can also hear a person's very soul, allowing him to tell if they are scared, what are they going to do next, and even allow him to hear their thoughts. * '''Immunity: After being bitten by a Demon, Ryu''' develops immunity from the Demon Bites, This is proven by him being bitten several times throughout the series without turning into a Demon. * '''Immense Speed: Ryu had displayed almost superhuman levels of speed, being fast enough to easily evade and out-pace Demons and catch them by surprise. * Demon Slayer Mark: '''Ryu's mark was awakened during his battle against his old nemesis: Carnage Kazuma, an Upper Moon Six, and once again while fighting Akaza, Upper Moon Three. The mark appears as a demonic-like design on his left forehead. When activated, he gains an ability to increases his strength, speed and reaction time drastically. He becomes capable of easily dodging and countering Kazuma's attack without him being able to injure him at all. In his fight against Akaza, he is able to dodge Akaza's but when Giyu's Eleventh Style failed to counter because of Tanjiro. His speed becomes fast enough to cut off Akaza's head but miss it, without the latter being able to react. Swordsmanship: '''Breath of Elements Style(素 の呼吸, Soshi no kokyū) ''is Ryu breath style similar to the Breath of Water, he taught for himself and concentrate his Breath Style to awaking his pillar. His Swordsmanship was further developed by his master Touma Zyuarki, the former Dragon Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps. Fire(火): * '''Fire Style Level 1: Flame Blade '(火スタイルレベル一：炎の刃, Hi sutairu reberu ichi: Honō no ha): A single concentrated slash. * Fire Style Level 2: Ring of Fire '(火スタイルレベル二：炎の輪, Hi sutairu reberu ni: Honō no wa): Release a fire ring to strike the enemy. * '''Fire Style Level 3: Blazing Flame Dance '(火スタイルレベル三：燃える炎のダンス, Hi sutairu reberu san: Moeru honō no dansu): Ryu spins his katana upward and release the torrent of flames from his blade. * 'Fire Style Level 4: Dragon Fire Blade '(火スタイルレベル四：ドラゴンファイアブレード, Hi sutairu reberu Shi: Doragonfaiaburēdo): Ryu cloak his blade with flames, creates the sillhouette of the Fire Dragon, and fires his sillhouette dragon right towards the demons. * 'Fire Style Level 5:Purgatory Dragon '(火スタイルレベル五：燃える火の玉, Hi sutairu reberu go: Moeru hinotama): * 'Fire Style Level 6:Dynamite '(火スタイルレベル六：ダイナマイト, Hi sutairu reberu roku: Dainamaito): * 'Fire Style Level 7: Demonic Hellfire '(火スタイルレベル七：悪魔のヘルファイア, Hi sutairu reberu shichi: Akuma no herufaia): * 'Fire Style Level 8: Burnmite '(火スタイルレベル八：バーンマイト, Hi sutairu reberu hachi: Bānmaito) * 'Fire Style Level 9: Crimson Lotus '(火スタイルレベル九：クリムゾン・ロータス, Hi sutairu reberu ku: Kurimuzon rōtasu): * 'Fire Style Level 10: Fire Dragon Flaming Blade '(火スタイルレベル十：火竜の燃える刃, Hi sutairu reberu juu: Hiryū no moeru ha): Ryu ultimate attack, when Ryu swipes his katana in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of sillhouette dragon that barrages his target. Water(水): * '''Water Style Level 1: * Water Style Level 2: * Water Style Level 3: * Water Style Level 4: * Water Style Level 5: * Water Style Level 6: * Water Style Level 7: * Water Style Level 8: * Water Style Level 9: * Water Style Level 10: Wind(風): * Wind Style Level 1: * Wind Style Level 2: * Wind Style Level 3: * Wind Style Level 4: * Wind Style Level 5: * Wind Style Level 6: * Wind Style Level 7: * Wind Style Level 8: * Wind Style Level 9: * Wind Style Level 10: Earth(土): Lightning(雷): Light(光): Dark(闇): Element(素): Category:Male Characters Category:Jason67889 Category:Demon Slayers